Heretofore, many presentations were made by the use of transparencies which were projected onto screens or other similar surfaces by optical projectors commonly known as overhead projectors due to the optical arrangement used to create such presentations. More recently, optical projectors relying on micro-mirror semiconductor devices have become ubiquitous. Sales representatives and others similarly engaged now commonly travel with such a projector, also known as a spatial light modulation projector, and a notebook or laptop computer system on which are stored an executable data file representing the presentation and an application program capable of executing the data file and supplying signals to the projector which will control the display of the presentation.
Parallel developments in information technology have included the development of ever more powerful microprocessors capable of executing the application programs necessary to create presentations of the types described, such as Lotus Freelance Graphics and Microsoft PowerPoint. Processors with such capabilities are now at such levels of physical size, computing power and electrical power usage that they can be readily embedded into what have become essentially consumer devices, such as game machines used with television receivers.
Such developments have also included the proliferation of digital cameras and memory module developments intended to facilitate consumer usage of such cameras. Such memory module development has included various implementations of flash memory devices, including the proprietary Sony “Memory Stick”, the more open standard compact flash cards, and devices intended for attachment by a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port. The common characteristic of such devices is that they are relatively small, readily manipulable by a user, and coupled to a consumer device by insertion into an appropriate port provided on the device.